What really happened?
by CrackersKay
Summary: There have been many theories about what happened to Carly's mum and Freddie's dad, but what would have happened if they're disappearance had been linked together? Is there something Colonel Shay and 'Mrs' Benson haven't told their children? Warning: Creddie. New chapter is now coming!
1. Chapter 1

**What really happened?**

Carly and Freddie sat on Carly's bed kissing. The two had been dating for quite a while now, much to the chagrin and annoyance of Sam. _"While you two make out, I'll be throwing up." _Sam had said as she excited out the Shay's door. Eventually, Carly parted from Freddie. "I think I can hear Spencer! Quick, emergency positions." Ordered Carly as the two fumbled around. Just as Spencer walked in, Carly was sat at her dressing table, showing Freddie some new things she wanted him to try for iCarly. "Hey kiddo, Freddorooney."

"Hey Spence." Greeted Freddie, and Carly went over and hugged him. "Did you have a nice time night fishing with Socko?"

"Yeah, it was great. We caught a real big one and ate it for tea."

"That's nice." Sighed Carly, a distance-dreamy tone in her voice. But the boys overlooked her different tone and Spencer continued.

"Is Freddo staying for tea?"

"If that's okay with you Spence?" Asked Freddie, answering instead of Carly.

"Any time." Spencer finished, swishing out the room. "Carly, we've gotta tell him someday." Carly continued to stare with that dream expression on her face. "Yeah, someday. But someday is not today Freddie." Shaking his head, Freddie sat down on her sofa. "If you don't tell him, I will. In fact, today at dinner." That shook Carly out of her trance.

"NO! You…you can't tell Spencer, you just can't." Freddie gave Carly an annoyed look. "Why can't we tell him already?" Carly could definitely sense the frustrated tone in his voice, and knew he was serious about telling Spencer. "Because…I…He thinks I'm dating someone else." There was a mixture of eyes wide and mouth opens in the room coming from Freddie. "_What? _Who the _hell _does he think you're dating?" Growled the male brunette. "T…One of Spencer's book club ladies son's." Freddie had definitely expected a little more competition, so he burst out laughing. "It's _not _funny Freddie. Spencer's going out with this really nice lady, but she wouldn't date him unless I went out with her son."

"So you're cheating on me?" Fake-smiled Freddie.

"No, I'm not! Gerald doesn't…"

"GERALD! Pha, what kind of name is that?"

"It's not nice to make fun of people's names Freddie. But anyway, _Gerald _didn't want to go out with me either, so we both continued to date our real boyfriend and his girlfriend and just pretend every time Spencer or Miss Tayler come round to either of our houses. Happy now Fredward?" Freddie nodded, a satisfied grin on his face. Carly gave him a sideways glance and smiled sweetly. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you when you put on that face." Carly cooed as she went over to him and sat on his lap. Freddie's grin became a broad smile as Carly lent in for a kiss.

Halfway through, Spencer leapt into the room. "Hey Carly I just found…" His voice faded at the sight of his little sister and most trusted next door neighbour. "Spencer!" Yelled Carly, untangling herself from Freddie's legs. "We were just…I was…" The two stammered, but Spencer just burst out laughing. "I was wondering how long it would take me to figure it out: The late nights out, constant dates and always having iCarly meetings. I thought you weren't _that _close with Gerald. And I was right." Sung Spencer. "So you're not mad?" Asked Carly. "At all?" Added Freddie. Without stopping skipping, Spencer continued "Of course I'm mad. But you two seemed so happy while I watched I mean…" Carly's eyes opened very wide.

"Spencer, how long were you stood outside my door?" Growled Carly through gritted teeth.

"About ten minutes. Why?" Carly and Freddie looked at each other than glared at Spencer. "Pervert." Yelled Carly, but in a comical way as Freddie and Spencer burst out laughing.

"It's not _funny _and you shouldn't be laughing! Especially you Freddie. All the things we were doing…" Gasped Carly, beginning to pace round her room, a worried expression on her face. Even Spencer had stopped laughing now.

"I'm sorry kiddo. You just looked so cute, it was like one of my movies." Spencer instantly clapped his hand over his mouth and Freddie opened his eyes very wide. "You have _movies _like that? You are weird Spence." Sighed Freddie, restraining his laughter.

"I'm weird? You were the ones…" "ENOUGH!" Yelled Carly over Spencer. "Can we please stop with the shouting, it's giving me a headache." Freddie and Spencer nodded in unison. "Thank you. Anyway, Spencer if you could…"

"If you're going to ask me to leave you are very much mistaken, not after what I've seen anyway."

Carly and Freddie once again glared at him. "It was not _that bad! _At least we had our clothes on. Imagine if you'd have come in here to see us…yeah." Finished Carly, coolly. "And anyway, I was not going to ask you to leave, I was going to say could you check to see what we've got in the fridge for dinner." Carly folded her arms firmly and pointed to the door and waited for him to leave, checking twice. Freddie smirked once again.

"You were gonna ask him to leave weren't you?" Grinned the boy. Carly bit her lip and looked down guiltily. "Yes."

During dinner, no one spoke, not even Spencer. Silence seemed the best option as none of the three wanted to talk about what had happened in the past half hour. After their spaghetti tacos were finished and Carly had taken all their plates to the kitchen, Spencer was the first to speak. "So guys…How long of you been dating?" Freddie continued to stare at his water, so Carly answered from the fridge. "About six months now…Why?" Spencer got up from his chair and slumped down on the couch.

"Oh no reason. Just wanted to know how long you've been keeping it behind my back." Carly and Freddie glanced at each other briefly.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I just…We just didn't want your relationship with Katie to end. You've been at your happiest since you've been with her. But Gerald and I didn't want to date each other, so we didn't." Freddie and Carly joined Spencer on the couch, separated by him. While watching Celebrities Underwater, there was a knock on the door.

"Freddie! Come home now you need to take your special vitamins." Came the voice of Mrs Benson, Freddie's mom.

"Mom I do not need to take those vitamins… Anymore." Finished Freddie awkwardly.

"Well, come home anyway. I'm coming in." Mrs Benson opened the door to find the trio on the couch watching her worst program.

"Freddie! You know how I feel about you watching that dreadful show." Gasped Mrs Benson.

"You can't stop me from watching a comedy show." Spat Freddie, shooting Mrs Benson a scornful look. Spencer wanted this conversation to end, so happily added "Carly and Freddie are dating now." Three mouths opened and three pairs of eyes widened. "WHAT?" Screamed Mrs Benson.

"Isn't it great?" Exclaimed Spencer, oblivious to Mrs Benson's anger.

"Great? This is outrageous! Carly, Freddie, go upstairs while I talk to Spencer. NOW!" And she pointed a bony finger at the duo as they quickly ran upstairs.

"How could Spencer _do that?" _Wailed Carly into Freddie's arms. "What did he expect her to do, welcome me with open arms?" She continued. Freddie tried his best to comfort her, giving her light kisses on her head.

"Carls, calm down. It's not like me dating Sam, is it? Mom thought that was possibly the worst thing to ever happen to me, so this has to be at least better than that to her." Freddie sighed. This statement made Carly feel a bit better, but she still continued to cry slightly.

Meanwhile, Mrs Benson had sat down on the couch with a concerned Spencer next to her. "Mrs Benson, please tell me what's going on." He pleaded. Taking a deep breath, Mrs Benson began.

"Do you know what happened to you and Carly's mother?"

Spencer sniffed.

"Yeah. She died when I was nine in a car accident. I don't really remember her much."

"That's where you are wrong Spencer. Your mother isn't dead."

"Mrs Benson, please. This isn't a matter to talk or joke about…" Spencer was becoming impatient. He hadn't talked about his mom in years, and he really didn't want to talk about it now, especially with Mrs Benson.

"Do you know what happened to Freddie's father?" Spencer raised his eyebrows and his mouth turned into a frown.

"No. Freddie's never talked about him. Well not in front of me anyway." Mrs Benson stared into her lap. She was obviously finding it hard to talk about her husband.

"Well, I'll tell you what happened to him. But first, I need to tell you that…Huh…He's…Not my husband…" There was a gasp heard from Spencer, but then a laugh.

"Wait, you came round here to tell me that you had Freddie when you weren't married. That's not bad. Most people…"

"No Spencer, I mean…I'm not Freddie's mother, I'm his Auntie." There was a gigantic gasp from Spencer, and also two more. Carly and Freddie stood on the stairs, clasping each other's hands tightly.

Freddie slowly approached Mrs Benson. "Mom?" The distressed woman sighed. "It's time to tell you three, what really happened fifteen years ago."

**Dun dun DAA! Big cliff-hanger. Now I'm telling you this now: It will be a two-shot. If the next chapter ends with a cliff-hanger then there might be an epilogue. Please review, I like to see what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with school exams for a quite a while now. And I would just like to warn you that the characters (especially Mrs Benson, and Carly) might be out of character during this story. And some sections could be rated a mild M.**

Carly and Freddie both stare at each other. Reaching out her hand, Freddie grasps it and kisses Carly on the cheek. Mrs Benson winces and her eye lids flicker. "Please…I'd rather you didn't." Trails Mrs Benson, looking down at her lap.

"Why am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend…Mom?" Grumbles Freddie. You could see tears welling up in the woman's eyes, ready to come pouring out.

"Carly cannot continue to be your girlfriend Fredward." Spencer, Carly and Freddie all gape at her.

"Look, if this is like the Sam situation all over again I'm not…"

"Freddie please, let me tell you the story." Carly and Freddie sat down at the kitchen table while Spencer boils the kettle and Mrs Benson tells from the couch. When she turned around to help Spencer, Freddie steals a quick kiss from Carly. "Okay so I will start from the beginning." Mrs Benson glances briefly up at the two lovers who are huddled together looking worried. "My name is Miss Marissa Benson, not Mrs. I was never married and have never had children. Freddie is my nephew."

There was a long silence in the room, followed by a muffled sniff from Freddie. He looked like he wasn't going to cope any further, and this was just the start of the story. Carly caressed him, rocking him back and forth while he gaped at her. "So…you're not…my mom…" Freddie managed. Marissa looked lovingly over at Freddie. "You may not be my actual son, but you will always be to me." Carly pulled out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Freddie. "But Miss Benson, what has this got to do with mine and Freddie's relationship?" Asked the curios female brunette.

"All will become clear later. Anyway, your father, Freddie, was my brother. You see Carly…" The mention of her name instantly got Carly's attention.

"You see Carly, your mother and Freddie's father were boyfriend and girlfriend from about your age now." Carly's eyes widened and Freddie had calmed down a little. Spencer had a small feeling he knew where this story was heading.

"But there was a problem. Carly, your mother's and Colonel Shay's parents had known each other for about twenty years, and so they were automatically put into an arranged marriage." Carly and Freddie were getting a bit confused now with all these different parents. Spencer could basically predict the story now without even hearing the rest. Even Carly and Freddie were beginning to piece the puzzle together.

"Carly, your mother was pregnant with you at about nineteen. She lied and said it was Colonel Shay's daughter. But that's where she told fibs. I don't know how to put this without upsetting you." The couple and Spencer knew what was ahead of them. Carly buried herself in Freddie's neck while he rested his head on hers. The two hugged each other tightly.

"Nine months later, your mother gave birth to…twins. One boy, and one girl. She said they were Colonel Shay's but only she and the true father, Freddie's father new the truth. Carly, Freddie, you are both brother and sister."

It wasn't much of a shock to the trio, they had seen it coming. "But how do I fit into this story?" Asked Spencer. "Oh yes, sorry. You…you were a backup story." Spencer gave Miss Benson a funny look. "I mean…you were your mothers little brother. Your dad is your Grandad and your mother is your sister." Spencer's mouth fell open as wide as possible. There was too much to take in: Carly and Freddie were twins and Spencer was the brother of who he thought was his mother.

"But what about dad? I mean Colonel Shay." Gaped Spencer. Miss Benson shook her head sadly. "To this day he still believes that you are his son and Carly his daughter." **(A/N yes I am aware of the time difference but please just go with it for the sake of the story.)** Freddie and Carly were in tears. They could never be together, not now. Many people over the years had mistaken and thought that the two acted like brother and sister, and they'd been right. Something clicked in Freddie's brain. "So, mine, Carly's and Spencer's whole lives, have been a big fat lie. And why are you looking after me then?" He said, looking over at his 'Mom.' "Because I loved my brother, and would do anything for him as he treated me well. I couldn't have children, so when they left, I took you in."

Carly's eyes opened wide and remembered something. "Wait. You said that my mom isn't dead at the beginning. Is that true?" Miss Benson nodded. Getting up off her chair, she stormed over to Freddie's Auntie. "Where is she? I demand to know!" Miss Benson did not look up or reply to Carly. Freddie walked over to her side. "Yeah, she's my mom too!" Twiddling her thumbs, Miss Benson eventually answered very quietly "I didn't lie about the car accident. Your mother and father are both in comas at Seattle hospital." There was a long silence before Carly threw herself onto Freddie and burst into tears.

For minutes they kissed and no one stopped them, not even Miss Benson. They're pain and hatred towards Miss Benson grew and grew the deeper the kiss got. _If she'd told us long ago, I bloody well wouldn't have had feelings for Carly! _Raged Freddie silently. _All those years I never loved Freddie, and when I finally do, she goes and tells us this? _Wept Carly. Even Spencer felt dislike towards her. _I was Mom's sister and never told. _Miss Benson picked up her coat to leave but was stopped by Spencer, brushing past the two kissing teenagers. "Now hang on. Where do you think _you're _going?" Miss Benson answered simply with "To drive the car out front so I can wait for you three to come with me to the hospital." Spencer turned around to see that his nephew and niece were busy so decided to refuse. "My family and I do not wish to come right now. Goodbye." And with that, Spencer pushed Miss Benson out and closed the door behind her.

"Um, guys. You may wanna stop that, it's kind of creepy." Carly turned around dramatically.

"Would it have been creepy a half hour ago? No." She said firmly. Carly noticed Spencer was about to add something, so quickly continued.

"Us being twins doesn't change things. I still love Freddie and he loves me." To assure herself that Freddie _did _still love her she turned back to face him. He was smiling that cute smile that had first made Carly want to kiss him. But Spencer was not going to give up so easily.

"I heard if family have kids together they become deformed." That was it. Carly did not want to hear that she and Freddie would have ugly children, especially from her now known Uncle.

"How _dare _you Spencer. For all we know, Mrs Benson is lying because of what happened last time when Freddie dated behind her back. Maybe that was her plan." Spencer was about to deny for Mrs Benson, but then realised Carly could have a point. It had been about a year since Sam and Freddie had dated, and a year is a long time to plan another break up.

Carly and Freddie stormed upstairs to Carly's room. They were both very angry at Spencer. He'd actually got garden clippers to separate them! "I really _hate _Spencer sometimes!" Yelled Carly as she slammed the door behind her. "And we are not twins. Believe me, I would know." Freddie nodded.

"Yeah. But if she did know about our relationship, someone would have had to of tipped her off…" There was a long pause before a raise of eyebrows and a said in unison "SAM!"

Many times Sam had said she hated the fact that they were dating and it made her want to throw up. But they never realised her hatred for their affection could lead to Mrs Benson becoming involved. "I'm gonna call her." Growled Carly, angrily.

"No, you can't." Said Freddie quickly.

"Why not?"

"If you ring her and ask her, she'll never admit it. We've gotta make her come over here." Freddie grabbed Carly's wrist and kissed it. "Don't worry Carls, we'll figure this out."

"Hey Sam, d'ya wanna come over? I promise I won't be lovey dovey around Freddie. Why? I realised I haven't seen you in a while…NO IT'S NOT CAUSE I…Sam you know I wouldn't do that. Well not yet anyway. Argh enough! Please just, come over…Yeah? Okay, see you in ten. Bye."

"Well?" Asked Freddie. "It took a lot of persuading but I did it." Smiled Carly proudly. Opening his mouth to add something, Freddie decided it was best not to ask what the shouting was about, so kept quiet. But Carly could sense Freddie wanted to know, so smiled.

"You wanna know what I was shouting about, don't you?" Carly sat down on her couch next to him. Freddie smiled for a while, pretending he didn't care but said eventually in that cheeky tone "Yes." Carly laughed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"You always were a curios one Freddie…Do you really wanna know?" Carly's face turned dreamy again as she stared out her window. Freddie thought about it. It could be rude or embarrassing. "Only if you want to tell me." Answered Freddie, some concern returning to his voice. Carly sighed.

"Okay but you might not like it." Freddie was getting more and more impatient. "What? Just tell me Carly!" Once again she sighed.

"Fine. Sam thought that…the reason we were spending so much time together was…well she thought…there was a lot more than kissing going on up here." Freddie's mouth resembled an 'O' shape just as Sam walked in.

"Hey Carly, Fredork." Sam strode into the room, dropping her bag on a gummy bear lamp, knocking it over. Carly fake smiled and gave Sam a sideways look. Giving her best friend a confused frown, Sam slumped down on her couch next to Freddie.

"So…How's it hanging?" Sam greeted, and Carly and Freddie nodded in response. _I know Sam, I used to love her, and I don't think she'd ever do something like this. _Fought Freddie in his mind. _Sam's my best friend! I would never do something like this to her relationship! Something just isn't adding up. _Thought Carly.

"So…Why am I here?"

"Oh, we just wanted to ask you something, that's all." Shrugged Carly, trying to sound as casual as possible. Sam raised her eyebrows as in to say 'Go on.' Glancing at each other, Cary and Freddie both turned their heads towards Sam and at the exact same time asked:

"Are you trying to break us up?" Sam was very shocked, even offended. She had this look that Carly had only ever seen once upon Sam's face, and that was when she found out that Jonah had been cheating on her. Carly and Freddie instantly realised how much that could hurt someone, especially Sam. Before Freddie could say anything, Sam backed away to the door.

"No. No don't talk to me." Whispered Sam, in a quiet, timid voice.

"Sam…" Began Freddie, but was soon interrupted.

"I SAID DON'T TALK TO ME!" She screamed, storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

For a while, Carly and Freddie continued to stare at the door after Sam, not caring what to say at each other. After a long time, Freddie spoke up.

"We really hurt her, didn't we?" He sighed, taking a seat on the ice cream sandwich, (not a real one, obviously.) Carly slowly joined him and responded with a small 'yes.'

"I don't think Sam had anything to do with this. Why we'd think she did in the first place I don't know, but it proves something. We are very, very unfaithful bad friends." Continued Freddie. Again, Carly replied with 'yes.' It was taking a lot of time, but the twins fact began to sink in. Carly removed her hand from Freddie's and wiped her eyes with the back of it. They both looked very upset, even Freddie was slightly crying. Spencer walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Mrs Benson wants to know if you're coming to the hospital." There was definitely an undertone in Spencer's voice, and this was one of the first times Carly and Freddie had ever heard it.

"Yeah, we'll go Spence. Just give us five minutes." Said Freddie, looking down into his lap. Spencer nodded and left the room.

"Carly, this happening doesn't change any…"

"Yes it does Freddie." Carly interrupted him, making Freddie open his mouth in surprise.

"What? Earlier you said…" Asked the flabbergasted boy, gaping at his girlfriend. Carly shook her head as a sign of disbelief.

"I know what I said, but don't you understand Freddie? We are twins, and that changes _everything. _We just…need to stop feeling what we're feeling." Finished Carly, tears falling from her eyes.

"But you don't even know if this is true!" Argued Freddie, tears building up. "We haven't even got any proof. We need DNA tests, special blood results…"

"Goodbye Freddie." She said simply, interrupting him. And with that, Carly kissed him on the cheek and excited off. There was no need for Freddie to go after Carly. She was right after all.

**The end. If enough people ask for another chapter, I might consider it. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought. I except **_**constructive **_**criticism. If you're a seddie fan, I did say this will be creddie.**

**But…**

**After re-reading this though I realised how much of a horrid cliff-hanger this is so, if I get enough people asking me for one and if I have enough time, I will definitely do another chapter. Yeah yeah I know what I said at the beginning but sometimes I like to spread my stories out more than I think I do.**


	3. Chapter 3 (is finally here)

**Okay you lucky people you got your wish. I am so sorry that I didn't write this sooner, I had writers block. Hope you enjoy. By the way this isn't the last chapter yet. **

The journey to the hospital was terribly awkward. Spencer sat in the front seat with Miss Benson while Carly and Freddie sat in the back. They all travelled in silence. The only time the slightest bit of sound was made was when Freddie cleared his throat lightly. Carly didn't move at all either. Her head and eyes seemed fixed on the back of Miss Benson's chair. Freddie grabbed a few glances at her without being seen. He felt like he shouldn't be worried about him and Carly, they obviously weren't related. But what if they were? That question lingered in his mind for the whole ten minutes they were in the car.

The way people had always mistaken them for being brother and sister killed Freddie inside. He had no intention of breaking up with Carly whatever happened, but if they were related, he couldn't even bear the thought of the horrors that would occur at school. Freddie could see it now: Graffiti on the lockers, the emails they would get on iCarly, the horrible comments and texts, the dirty looks. If they hadn't just fallen out with Sam, he knew she'd have their back. Well not so much his, but Sam would certainly suffer the consequences for Carly.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the hospital. Freddie just didn't understand how someone (people in this case) could be in a comma for at least seventeen years. He knew things like that could, and did happen, but the fact that they'd been untouched, unvisited for all those years gave Freddie a hint of sadness and guilt, even though it was in no way his fault.

They all feebly slouched out of the car. Miss Benson hurried ahead and into the hospital before Freddie had even stepped a foot out the car. When they eventually arrived at reception they were all hit with the hospital smell. There are no actual words to describe it, but you know what I'm talking about. Miss Benson was already sat down on one of the many chairs in the waiting room, rocking slightly. Freddie thought he should talk to his so called Mom.

"Hey Mom." Miss Benson looked round lovingly at her son.

"Why are you still calling me that?" Giving a slight smirk, Freddie sat next to her.

"Because you are my mom. You've taken me in and I've called you that for sixteen years." Miss Benson gave her son a wide smile and pulled him into a long hug. Carly stood awkwardly in a corner, far away from both of them and Spencer. You could tell she'd been crying from the way her eyes sparkled wet and looked slightly blotchy. Feeling like he should do something, Freddie left his mom and began heading towards Carly. She noticed him coming and instantly sank into the corner, eventually sitting down.

"Carls what's wrong?" Asked the concerned Freddie.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied in a shaky voice, wiping her eyes quickly with the back of her hand. Freddie knelt down beside her.

"Of course there's something wrong. For starters, you've been crying, and secondly, in a matter of minutes we might find out the truth." Grabbing a hankie from her pocket, Carly blew her nose.

"Fine, there _was_ something wrong, but how Freddie how? How are we going to find out the truth if our parents are on the blink of death!? What are they going to do, sense our presence and instantly start to dish out information?" Freddie realised Carly had a point. How exactly were they going to find out the truth if their so called parents were in commas?

"Don't worry Carls, we'll figure something out." And with that, Freddie kissed Carly on the head, stood up and headed back to his seat.

The dreadful time came quicker than they all expected when the receptionist called for a Mrs Benson that it's okay to visit her brother now.

"Time to go." Rushed Miss Benson to no one in particular before she began to head up the stairs. Carly quickly stood up and began speed walking to where Miss Benson had departed. Freddie followed in toe, along with Spencer. The ward where their apparent parents were in was locked, so a nurse had to scan a card to let then in. There was about five beds in the room, with one empty. It didn't seem very homely at all. The walls were painted a bland grey colour and the curtains had long since faded. Apart from that, it was exceptionally clean. But the un-homeliness of it brought tears to Carly's eyes as the thought of her 'maybe parents' had slept in a place like this for over a decade.

Miss Benson looked like she knew instantly who she was looking for as she ran over to a man sound asleep, hooked up to a machine with rather fresh flowers on his bedside table. To his left, there was a women asleep, and her bed looked like it had been moved more closely to the man's bed than all the others in the ward.

The rest of the trio slowly walked up to the couple and Miss Benson.

"Is that them?" Asked Freddie in a timid voice. Miss Benson did nothing but nod as tears began to stream down her face.

"That's Dad?" Questioned Carly, quickly grasping Freddie's hand for comfort.

"I believe so." Smiled Miss Benson. Spencer remained quiet. Very slowly, the woman on the left began to stir, and her eyes opened dramatically slowly. They all turned to her.

"And that's mom?" Asked Freddie. Miss Benson winced slightly but nodded all the same. The woman then sat bolt upright and stared at Carly. But there was something strange about the way she looked at her. It was as if she was looking at no one. She stared at Carly as she stared at a blank wall, as if she wasn't there.

Carly grabbed Freddie's arm and whispered in his ear.

"Freddie, why is she looking at me?" The woman had a slight resemblance to Carly. Mostly her face features, although her hair was blond.

The woman slowly began to smile widely.

"Freddie?" She croaked. Freddie frowned and whispered into Carly's ear.

"It's not you she's looking at, it's me." The woman moved her head round slowly and as soon as she saw Miss Benson her face turned sour.

"You." She coughed, pointing a long finger at her. Without warning, a wild look appeared in the woman's eyes and she instantly got up and ran towards Miss Benson.

"YOU STOLE MY SON FROM ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The woman began lashing out and trying to slap Miss Benson, but not before a heard of nurses grabbed the woman and pulled her away. But as they did so the woman began to scream.

"NO! FREDDIE! MY SON, FREDDIE! YOU STOLE HIM YOU STOLE HIM!" And before she could get another word out the nurses slammed the emergency door shut and it locked.

Carly, Freddie, Spencer and Miss Benson all stood frozen in shock. A nurse came hurrying up to them.

"I am _so sorry. _That woman has lost her mind, poor dear. We've had to keep her in here to stop her from trying to get revenge on someone. Since the day she arrived all she's been saying is 'She stole him she stole him.' We haven't a clue why." The nurse gave a bright smile and turned to tend to another patient.

Everyone turned to Miss Benson.

"Care to explain?" Asked Freddie, his voice firm. Miss Benson bowed her head.

"The poor girl thinks I stole you Freddie. When you two were born, your mother became very ill and had to come in here. And your father in the coma I had to take you off both of them." Carly's mouth hung open but for the first time in a while Spencer spoke up.

"Hang on. I thought you said they _both _were in comas thanks to a car crash. You never said anything about problems at birth." Freddie glowered at his mom until she spoke up.

"Alright I lied…Your um, dad had heard that your mom was ill at the hospital but he was so worried and he drove to fast, crashed and here he is." She mumbled. Carly growled slightly.

"Then why not just say that it the first place?" Freddie nodded in agreement with Carly.

"The only way to find out the truth is to ask my _real _mom." Said Freddie, turning his back on Miss Benson.

"But she's insane" Whispered Carly. Freddie firmly shook his head.

"No, she just wants me back. I say we go in there and find out the truth. Let's ask that nurse." The couple walked up to the nurse from before and Freddie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but that lady you just took into that room, she's my…our mom and we really need to talk to her. Could you let us in please?" He asked. The nurse laughed unconvincingly.

"Why no one is allowed in that room while a patient is being treated…not even their children." She added at the end through gritted teeth. The two sighed angrily and walked away.

"We've gotta find a way to get in there." Whispered Freddie to Carly.

"Yeah but how?" Replied Carly. Freddie glanced around quickly.

"First, we try and steal one of the nurses access keys they keep on their belts, then we sneak in and try and find our mom. How about that?"

Carly seemed uncertain at first, but with a grin from Freddie that made her want to kiss him, she nodded gingerly.

"Ok. Let's do it."

**And that is all for now. I promise I will try and make the next chapter come much quicker than this one did.**


	4. Chapter 4- Half chapter

**The time has come. Thank you for all the positive reviews, it made me write this sooner than I was planning (as I have a lot of school work to do.) The reason this is so short is because I've had a mental block. Sorry. When the time comes I will write more. **

Freddie glanced around the room for a while until he caught sight of a rather young looking nurse. He knew what he had to do so he turned instantly to Carly.

"Okay Carls. You see that nurse over there? Well I'm gonna try and distract her while you grab her access badge and then meet me back over here." Whispered Freddie. Carly looked uncertain at first, and frowned over at the nurse Freddie had chosen.

"Does it have to be her?" She whined, looking her up and down. Freddie noted the jealousy in Carly's tone.

"Yes. All the other nurses would probably tell me to scram." Hissed Freddie. Carly glared at him for using a harsh tone, but nodded all the same.

"Fine." She replied, and the plan bounced into action. Carly edged her way round the side of the room trying hard not to be seen by the said nurse, or look suspicious to any of the others. Seeing Freddie approach the nurse, Carly instantly tuned into what he was going to say.

Crouching down, Carly cupped her ear. Freddie was now near the nurse.

"Hey…Mary. Um, my name's Freddie." He said in a rather flirtatious way. The nurse (Mary) turned to face him and smiled weakly.

"May I help you?" She asked in an unenthusiastic tone. Freddie made a small hand gesture towards Carly. Noting this, Carly began to sneak closer to Mary.

"Um, yeah. You can help me actually. You see, I wanna become a doctor when I'm older…" Carly inched slightly closer.

"And I was wondering if you have any advice on how to become one." The woman frowned at Freddie, but his convincing smile must have fooled her.

"Well I trained at medical school for about four years…" Carly was now directly behind Mary and she could see her access badge clipped onto her belt. Freddie was going to need a big distraction to stop Mary from noticing when Carly took the badge.

"So when I left I applied as a client and I guess that I seem to…" Mary stopped in the middle of her sentence, causing Carly to stop tugging on her badge and freeze while Freddie thought of a distraction.

"Did I just…" Starting to turn round, Freddie instantly pulled her into a hug. Mary looked pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you for telling me so much about doctors!" Freddie exclaimed as Carly grabbed the badge and ran off. Mary giggled slightly.

"Oh, you are very much welcome young man." She smiled, ruffled his hair and turned away.

Freddie jogged over to Carly.

"Did you get it?" He whispered to her. Carly grinned widely and showed him the pass.

"Great. Well done Carls!" Freddie smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Carly looked slightly taken aback.

"Not now Freddie. We need to find our mom first okay?" Carly raised her eyebrows hoping for an answer after the long strained pause Freddie was giving her.

"Fine Carly. Let's go."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and the short chapter. I will try and write more as soon as I have the time. Please review. The more you review the faster I write. **


End file.
